In electronic devices, it is known to use oscillator crystals for the purpose of generating an oscillator signal. For example, such an oscillator signal may be used as a basis for operating a radio frequency (RF) receiver, e.g. in a mobile communication system or in a positioning device.
For some applications, the oscillator signal is required to have a highly stable frequency. Examples of such applications are evolved mobile communication systems, such as mobile communication systems according to the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), or satellite-based positioning systems, such as GPS (Global Positioning System).
However, conventional oscillator crystals typically do not provide the required frequency stability. In particular, the frequency may vary along with the temperature of the oscillator crystals.